


Of Hawks and Black Bears

by Schizocheater



Series: McKirk Mini Bang 2016 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mckirk Mini Bang 2016, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizocheater/pseuds/Schizocheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Jim and Bones aren't too passionate about college sports, but when Iowa plays Ole Miss, they go all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hawks and Black Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadieYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieYuki/gifts).



 

“So, what do you say, Scotty? Can you do it?” Jim was buzzing with nervous excitement,  wanting to get everything done as soon as possible. Even now, three years into their first five-year mission, he remained childishly impatient when it came to things related to Bones. “Aye, Captain. It needs wee modifications, but it'll be ready on time.” It was the best news he got in days. Besides the fact that they've found a new dilithium source on a previously unknown planet. It was a big deal, but more for the Science department than for the Captain. He's been spending most of his free time down at engineering, plotting with Scotty and Keenser, trying to keep their plan in secret for as long as possible. Word travelled fast on the Enterprise. If someone dropped a spoon during breakfast, every single crewmember knew about it by noon. “Thank you, Mr. Scott. I owe you one.”

“Is something wrong, Jim?” Leonard was sitting by his desk, eyes running through logs and reports he had to sign before the end of his shift. His usual frown made him look older than he actually was, and infinitely exhausted. “You've been avoiding me for weeks now. Always busy on Alpha , coming up with excuses to hide in engineering. We barely see each other outside the bedroom. And as much as I love a good night’s sleep, I'd rather spend our alone time doing other things. You even missed Joanna's call.” The doctor put down his PADD and looked down at Jim, who was fidgeting a hypo in his hand, murmuring curses under his breath. He really hated those things, especially since that one time last year when a regular allergy shot turned his tongue green. Leonard kept saying he thought it was sexy, up until the point he realised it looked like a lizard. Definitely a mood ruiner when it came to blowjobs. “Nothing's wrong, Bones. I've been busy,  that's all. Perks of being a Captain, you know.” Jim smiled and stood up from his seat, taking a few steps closer to Leonard. He knew he got too overwhelmed and let the preparations get between the two of them, but he hoped the result would make up for it. He reached out and took Leonard's hand. “I'm sorry, I got too excited.” He leaned in for a kiss and his other hand went through the doctor's hair, a gentle caress meant to hush the tension away. “It'll be worth it, I promise. Just give me a few more days, okay?”  Leonard sighed, accepting the unknown with a nod. “And now it's time for you to eat, ” Leonard wanted to protest, but Jim waved him off “Don't make me play the rank card. I need a fully functioning CMO and a healthy husband. So we're going to have dinner. I have to talk to Spock before he goes to the lab.”

“We have three hours and twenty-one minutes, Captain. How are you planning to finish your work without doctor McCoy suspecting anything?” Jim was getting angry, at himself and Spock, although the Vulcan did not do anything wrong. He was just being his irritating logical self. “Well, you could come up with a good excuse and keep him away from our quarters.” The picture, printed on shiny paper, totally ancient way of preserving memorable moments, slipped out of the frame again. Twenty-first century was  a horrible time,  apparently. “That is not a task for a First Officer, Captain.” Spock silently took the frame from Jim's hands and slipped the photo under its glass in one swift move. “You're my friend, Spock. It is your duty to make sure I don't mess up my love life.” Jim tied a ribbon around the stake of frames with pictures of him and Leonard, the crew and some pictures of Joanna he managed to acquire, and looked at the clock. “I'm going to check up on Sulu, and then we're out of here for the day. Don't break my ship, Mr Spock.”

“Where are we going?” Being aboard a starship in the middle of nowhere, in space, god help him, was enough stress for Leonard. Being on said starship blindfolded and led only Jim knows where was even more frustrating. Not because Leonard didn't trust Jim, but because space was too unpredictable and menacing. “I told you it's a surprise. Don't be such an infant.” He could hear the smile in Jim's voice and scowled at the use of his word. “Dammit, Jim, why can't we just celebrate like normal people?” Their anniversary was the only date marked red in Jim's calendar and it was the only time of the year when he allowed himself to forget about the ship and all his responsibilities for a few hours and be just Jim, a loving partner who did everything to make the day as special for Leonard as possible. “Come on, it'll be fun.” Leonard could hear a distant chatter and soon recognised the voices of Scotty and Spock. Jim said something about being careful and steps ahead, but Leonard was too preoccupied and almost fell when his legs hit something. “You're not even listening to me, are you?” Jim squeezed Leonard's hand and a nervous laugh escaped from his lips when he ordered Scotty to activate the transporter pad.

 A moment later, the blindfold was off Leonard's eyes and he saw Jim, all smiling brightly and obviously hiding something. “Happy anniversary, Leonard.” He handed over the carefully packed photo frames and watched as Leonard looked through them, his gaze softening. His hand touched the glass, as if he could feel the warmth of Joanna's skin through it. God, he missed his  daughter so, so much. He felt stupid, standing there and looking at the smiling girl, wanting to keep this image forever in his mind. “I never understood how beautiful things could make people so sad, but sometimes having a broken heart is worth the suffering.” Jim looked at Leonard, amazed by his words. He knew that only a few people were allowed to see this side of his husband. Because beneath all that grumpiness was hiding a beautiful, caring heart. “I miss her too, Bones.”

They laughed at the picture of Sulu and Chekov they took on a New Year's party they threw. Sulu even managed to grow a little pine tree to decorate. “That party violated regulations.” Jim pouted, not wanting to talk about official stuff, but kept listening. “I think your secret stash of booze violates more regulations, so shut up and kiss me already.” It took a few more minutes until Leonard noticed that they weren't on the surface of the planet they recently discovered, they were at some place that looked much like his hometown, except everything was old and strangely unfamiliar. “Where are we?” Jim's face lit up like he was waiting for this question all day. As a matter of fact, he was waiting for it ever since he decided to go through with this idea. “Not where, Bones. When. Welcome to twenty-first century Georgia!” Leonard was speechless. He never  could've imagined that one day he would willingly (well, almost) travel through time. “This is amazing. I'm furious, and I will complain about it when we get back, but right now I'm too overwhelmed. How did you do this?” “Old Spock, Spock and Scotty. Brightest minds of the galaxy.” Jim took Leonard's hand and started walking, taking them to their first stop.

“Thought you might like to see how the university looked like all those years ago. With all their barbaric medicine and ancient technology.” Jim was teasing him, reflecting on all the long conversations they had about how the doctors of their time had an easy life compared to what it was like centuries ago. Leonard knew a lot of interesting and disgusting facts about surgeries, diseases and accidental discoveries. “Can we go in?” “I don't think that's a good idea. You might attack someone with a hypo, yelling about how they should not eat junk from McDonald's.” Leonard skipped the part where he was supposed to call Jim an infant. Instead he asked “What is McDonald's?” Kirk was proud of all the research work he'd done while planning this trip. “Thank you, sir, for your eloquent question. That's our second stop.” They walked around the block, getting a few  strange looks. Apparently, people still had issues accepting this kind of relationships. They stopped at a restaurant, full of young people. Some had their faces painted, others wore shirts and hoodies of specific colours. Leonard recognised Ole Miss. “Whats all the fuss about?” They walked in and sat down in the corner, Jim dropped his backpack and smiled, mischief sparkling in his blue eyes. “Iowa plays Ole Miss, darling. Good old football match tonight. And we're going, too.” Jim then ordered them an absolutely unhealthy but delicious (at least Jim thought so) meal, and brought two trays full of food back to the table. “Not a word about calories, just enjoy it.” Some girl was staring at them, shamelessly checking Jim out. Leonard felt jealous, out of place in this too different world. “Are you alright, Bones?” Jim looked a bit concerned, he reached up to Leonard's face, sliding his fingers along the doctor's brow, down his cheek and placed his hand on the back of the man's neck. “If this is too much, we can go back to the Enterprise. Drink some of your finest whisky and enjoy the rest of our leave caved up in our quarters.” He smiled and kissed Leonard, his lips tasting like hot sauce and fries. It was ridiculous, Leonard felt like a teenager on a first date. “I'm fine. It's just.. Do you ever think about what our life would be if there was no Starfleet? If we could live like this, have a mundane job and go on regular vacations. No aliens and intergalactic wars, no need to save the day and play politics with the Admiralty.” It was a tempting thought, to be honest. To have a quiet life that he'd only have to share with Leonard. But it wasn't for him. He was born among the stars and his place was up there, and he wanted to explore the wonders of the universe with Bones. With his soulmate, the man who saw the good in him and brought it to the surface. “I already have all I need.” Leonard smiled at last, giving in and letting go the remainder of the tension that was creeping down his shoulders. “I could use some more fries, though.” And there it was again, the radiant smile that drove Leonard crazy. “Your next physical is going to be a hell of a ride, Captain.” Leonard finished his drink, he looked around with curiosity, the restless spirit of adventure buzzing in his mind. “Come, let's see some statues or museums or whatever it is tourists supposed to do.” Jim kissed him again, paying little attention to the whispers behind their backs. “Maybe we should buy Hikaru a plant, huh?”

“There's a huge garden near the hospital. Your family's house is supposed to be around there, isn't it? That old mansion you told me about. With the haunted kitchen and all.” Leonard laughed. His family had its oddities, indeed. “You have no mercy, Jim Kirk. A cruel man you are.” They walked slowly, taking in every detail of the city. “I miss the sun. It's a pity there's no real light on the ship. I love how your skin looked when we first met on that shuttle. Gorgeous Southern bastard.” Jim looked up at the sky, the sun shining high above them, painting his hair the lightest shades of gold and yellow. “Your drunk pick up line won me over in an instant.” “Are you making fun of my aviophobia?” Jim was laughing, balancing on the grey and yellow curbstones. He looked so young in his regular clothes, almost like when they first met. Almost like a man without the weight of the world on his shoulders. “What are you looking at?” He actually blushed,  looking down at his shoes. “I love you, Jim. Don't ever forget that.”

They did find the house and it looked lovely. Like an ideal home for a big family. Time flew by as they talked about everything that was somehow harder to mention on the Enterprise. Everything was much simpler here and now. The five-year mission was slowly draining them and the crew. They needed to do something after they get back. “It's time to head back to the university, don't want our seats to be taken by some teenage brats, do we.” Leonard shook his head, in his mind Jim still wasn't that far from a reckless youngster, only now everyone knew it was a masterpiece of a mask. Underneath it was a great friend and a good Captain, ready to die for his crew if necessary.

“Look, they have a badass mascot!” Everyone was cheering and screaming, some even danced along as a giant bird appeared on the field. “That's a guy with a giant hawk head, Jim.”

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

They were arguing about whether the bear was a better choice and didn't notice the Beatles song that started to play. It meant another tradition Jim looked up and was secretly wishing to be a part of. A camera focused on them, their giant faces appearing on the screen. “It's the kiss cam, Bones! Come on, don't kill the mood.” Jim moved closer, putting an arm on Leonard's shoulder and not letting him to pull away. He smiled and then kissed him, his heart pounding in his chest, his mind overwhelmed with joy and happiness. He forgot the people around them, the cheering crowd, the cold evenings air and the light breeze that was messing up his hair. All he could see and feel was Leonard. His lips, his hand on his face, the body he knew so well and felt almost like his own.

The game ended and soon after they left the stadium, they were back in the transporter room. “Hope ya had  a good time, lads!” Scotty greeted them a bit too eagerly, a wide grin on his face. “Everything alright?” Jim seemed to switch back to full-on Captain mode as soon as they were back on the ship. “Aye sir. She's as good as ever.” They exchanged a few more words with Spock, who seemed as happy to see them as a Vulcan can be, and then retread to their quarters.

They were in bed, both still too thrilled to fall asleep. Jim lay his head on Leonard's chest, the present he got from him still in his hands. It was a book. A really old one, with a dark leather cover and yellow pages smelling of paper and ink. Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, the tale of the fearless Captain Nemo. “This is the best thing I ever got from anyone. Okay, maybe the second, if you qualify as a gift, but otherwise, this is truly amazing. I knew you were hiding something from me!” Jim  was babbling, a typical sign of exhaustion for him. But even when his head felt heavy with sleep and keeping his eyes open was a difficult thing, he couldn't put the book down and kept reading quietly, Bones asking questions about how would a ship like that look like. Eventually, they even fought about the possibility of narwhals living somewhere in space. “I'm glad you're here with me, Leonard.” Whether he meant that very room or the Black, Jim didn't knew. He was glad he didn't have to live his life alone any more. “Happy anniversary, Jim.” He turned his head to face Leonard and looked at him for a long moment before kissing him slowly, breathing in the familiar scent of the doctor.

Silence fell upon them, Jim's breathing evened out, his grip on the book loosening. Leonard put it down on the small table and smiled to himself, still unable to believe that if he had turned down Starfleet's offer back then, his life would've been so much worse without Jim being a part of it.


End file.
